Our Trip to Alaska!
by werewolfdeeppurple
Summary: Well, after not having any missions in five weeks, the team and Krystal decides to go on a trip to Alaska! What will they do and what will happen? Just read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Random Jokes?

Ok, this is my second fic so if you don't like it, STUFF IT! Yes, you heard me. I will take cridisium if you only go and say one good thing about the story and say sorry for being too harsh if you are. I DO NOT OWN STARFOX AT ALL, NINTENDO DOSE! SO I CAN NOT SAY THAT IT IS MY OWN.  
  
(The translator will speak for Krystal because I don't have any notes on that language so I'm sorry, sue me!)  
  
"Not a mission in Five weeks! Fox, why don't we just go and find something to do?" Falco said as he began to get agitated about not having a mission since Dino-planet as he called it.  
"Well, we have to wait till' General Pepper gives us one!" screamed Slippy who was getting terribly annoyed by Falco for the past several days.(A MIRICAL!)  
"What do you know you stupid toad!? What if he's just overlooking us because. because," Falco bit back as he began to prepare to take out his gun.(one work, cabin fever, ok, its two words but still,.)  
"Ha! You can't think of anything can you, I knew it! " Slippy said laughing and pointing at him. As Falco was trying to think of a comeback Fox entered.  
"What's all the commotion? Did you guys get into another fight?" Fox asked as he got in the middle of the two. "I thought that Peppy talked to you about that, didn't him? By the way, what happened to him?" Fox asked, his expression changing from HA-HA happy to concerned.  
"Don't know, don't care at all," Falco said thinking about all the things he could easily do to Slippy when he had his back turned.  
"Ask Falco, he knows," Slippy said as he pointed a finger at him. Soon, they all hear banging from the metal cabinet behind them,  
"Did some one leave the hatch open again?" Krystal asked as she walked into the room.  
"Well, if they did, that would have to be Slippy's mistake," Falco said before walking to the cabinet. Upon opening the cabinet, Peppy flopped on the floor with a pamphlet in his mouth.  
"What in the world happened?" Fox asked as he untied the rope that bonded Peppy.  
"Ahem, well, when FALCO shoved me into the cabinet, I found that old pamphlet in there. It seems to be of a planet I had heard of and that is very prestigious in making you fell pampered. Personally, I think we should go. After all, I was stuffed in there for a good two days before.," but before he could finish, Falco hit him on the head with Slippy's wrench. Knocking Peppy out. (Yes, it may seem like I'm on Falco's side but I'm not at all, you'll see! ^________^)  
"What in blazes did you do that for Falco?!" Fox asked in a panicked way.  
"Just to shut him up," Falco said in an annoying voice.  
"Whatever, I guess we're going then, ROB, could you set us on a course to,.Hum," Fox said trying to study on what it said because Peppy's drool had made the writing on the pamphlet impossible to read.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else! Like a place I heard on the planet of earth," Krystal said with her usual enthusiasm. (What? I couldn't think of anything but there, I'll try my best later.)  
"What is it called anyway?" Slippy asked as he tried to fight for his wrench back from Falco.  
"Alaska!" Krystal cheered happily.  
"That sounds like a great idea Krystal, know, all we have to do is prepare for our trip. Now, ROB, could you please set a course to Alaska and we'll prepare!" Fox said as he tossed the pamphlet onto the captain's seat and pulled out an Alaskan one. For about two hours, they spent the time looking through the piece of paper and planning what to do when they get there and other things like that. While in the back round, Falco began to chant that this would probably be the end of him when he begins to set foot on that frozen terrain.  
  
How's that for the first chapter? I'm sorry if you think I stole the idea but I can make up for that by, well, I'll tell you later, so bye! 


	2. Planing a trip for five or for four?

Ok, sorry if you didn't like what was on chapter one like mistakes and junk. I AM SORRY! I haven't been writing to long and my brain is still a fizzle when it comes to ideas. Anyway, on to chapter two!!!  
  
Ok, as we last left the StarFox team, they were trying to plan their trip to Alaska. But, as most people who have been on a family trip that planning one is only half the journey!  
"Oh, watching the sled dog race seems fun!" Slippy said with his wrench in one hand, his other hand on the pamphlet and his foot on Falco's foot.  
"Well, climbing and hiking around the wilderness seems fun enough too," Fox replied making sure that no adventurous thing was left out of the picture.  
(By the way, Peppy fans, you should stop reading this story until the next chapter because he was hit VERY hard. Thank you.) "Why don't we also go to the old villages and see what life was like there?" Krystal suggested as Fox began to make a list.  
"I can't see why we can't just go out and find some action and just get paid for it!" Falco said covering his ears because they sounded so pathetic. (Dose he even have ears? I mean, you can barley point them out with all that plumage!)  
"Shut up! You're as bad as Peppy when I play my music too loud, do you know that?" Slippy said turning to Falco.  
"I think they're going to have another fight, should we stop it?" Krystal asked before turning to face Fox.  
"Nah, you can't teach them any different. Besides, they'll usually stop before they break something, I'm going to pack my bags," Fox said as he left the room.  
"Well, I guess he is right. I think I should just go off and pack my stuff right now," Krystal said thinking out loud to herself as she turned around and walked out the door. Meanwhile, Falco and Slippy were rolling around on the floor trying to strangle each other to death when Falco flipped and sent Slippy flying over to the other airlock area and into the wall. Slippy, to defend himself from Falco, he threw his wrench and closed the door, unfortunately, opening the airlock and sending Slippy into space. (YES! SLIPPY IS OUT OF THE PICTURE. But, for how long? I might bring him back for torture but.)  
"Oh well, might as well go pack," said Falco shrugging his shoulders and going to his room to pack.  
  
Ok, I know that was short but what could I do? Anyway, I hope you like it and reply! 


	3. Falco's not having a good or lucky time

Ok, I promise that Peppy will awake in this one! I also promise that it's Falco who will get destroyed or picked on as much as possible. I have also made up my mind to have Slippy come back in chapter 4 so he can be finished off. Any objections?  
  
After the long flight and packing so long because Fox had to urge Falco to pack Slippy's bag because they couldn't find him anywhere. *wink, wink* They had finally made it to Alaska.  
"Urgh, did I miss anything?" Peppy said holding his head where a big lump on it stood tall and proud.  
"Yes, you did really. You forgot to pack," Fox answered as he walked in to the room with Krystal and Falco trailing behind with the bags of stuff. Falco was definitely not at all happy because he had to carry Slippy's bag as well as his own.  
"So, what are we going to do first?" Krystal asked looking at Fox.  
"Getting a hotel would be a start," Peppy said finally having a say about the trip.  
"No, not at all. That would waste money!" Fox protested whilst Falco decided to use this as a way to get back at Fox for the load of Slippy's he gave him.  
"I think it would be a great idea," Falco said in a boorish matter that didn't seem to fly with what he wanted, but he could adjust.  
"But we could just stay on the ship when we wanted to rest and stuff!" Fox said as he tried to push the matter on his benefit.  
"I'm sorry Fox, but you're outnumbered. I guess we'll have to stay at a hotel," Peppy announced with a victory grin on his face.  
"Alright, but I get to pick the hotel!" Fox said as he tried to compromise.  
"Heck no! Remember last time you chose a hotel for us Fox?" Falco replied shrewdly.  
"Heh, heh, heh," Fox let out a nervous laugh remembering the last hotel they were in where everything was probably three centuries past its expiration date and it looked worse then the control room on the mother ship. "Th- that's in the past now, remember? What we have to do is pick a hotel," Fox replied shortly after to get everyone to stop looking at him.  
"Why doesn't Krystal chose the hotel?" Peppy questioned as they made their way out of the room and off the ship.  
"Ok, um, I think this is a perfect one!" Krystal said pointing right ahead. It looked like an old cottage with at least five hot springs for bathing and a swimming pool to boot.  
"That seems fine!" Fox merrily replied as they made their merry way to the hotel, but Falco was a little bit hesitant.  
"Come on Falco, the Hot springs await!" Peppy said joining in back with him and patting him on the back.  
"I told you this would be the end of me," Falco replied as he turned his head to face his own comrade," First off, I am freezing to death and if I get into that water when we can, I'll then be deep broiled Falco in a bathing suit!" (What comes out of my head I don't even know.) As Fox was checking in, Krystal watched in amazement at how the elevators worked. Just then did Falco remember the words that Fox had said to him when they were walking to the front door.  
'Just remember to watch Krystal here because even if she dose stay with us, she still doesn't understand most of the things around here or the customs. So take care of her!,' as much as Falco hated to remember this, he had to do it. Sighing, he got up and walked towards Krystal.  
"Krystal, you shouldn't stand to close to those things," Falco said calmly as he approached her.  
"They don't seem too dangerous," Krystal answered back to him.  
"But you could be ripped in two by those things, here, I'll show you with this piece of paper," Falco said grabbing a piece of paper from the man behind him who didn't even care. "Watch as I place the piece of paper right between the doors like so," Falco began. But as the doors started to close, two kids pushed him forward so instead of the paper being stuck, his wing was. Luckily the elevators were well designed enough to just break his wing and then stop before any real harm was done.  
"I can't believe that you were recluse enough to do that!" Peppy screamed at Falco as they waited in the elevator to reach their floor.  
"Well, it's not like I wanted it to happen to me!" Falco screamed back at Peppy.  
"Well, at least it taught us all something," Fox added in as he watched the numbers go up and up. Krystal had nothing to say, seeing what had happened to Falco, she was now deathly afraid of elevators and was way too shocked to get in one when they finally figured out where to go. Soon, a ting could be heard throughout the whole elevator as they finally hit their floor and the doors slid open. Krystal was hesitant to come out but Fox helped her and they all made there way to their room. When they got there, however, they all got a little mad.  
"YOU HAD TO GET A TWO BED, SMALL ROOM DIDN'T YOU!" Falco and Peppy screamed as they turned to Fox with evil glares.  
"Well, they said it was the cheapest and the only room they had to offer," Fox butted in shyly.  
"Well then, where is everyone going to sleep?!" Falco screamed as he trotted off to the closet in the room to unpack.  
"We could take turns. So, I think that I should get a bed because I'm the oldest," Peppy said as he sat on the bed closest to the door.  
"No fair you oldie! I just had about half of my wing clipped and you say that I can't sleep on a bed!?" Falco screamed as he ran over to choke Peppy. Luckily, Fox caught Falco before that could ever take place.  
"How about we draw straws?" Fox asked as he pulled out four different sized straws from behind his back," Now, whoever draws the tow longest straws gets to sleep on the bed and the ones with the shortest straws get to sleep on the floor. Is that clear?" Groans could be heard coming from Falco but everyone else shook their heads in agreement. "Ok then, I'll go first, Krystal will go second and Peppy with Falco shall choose last," He said as he pulled out the first one. Then Krystal, Peppy, and last but not least, Falco. The results were that Krystal and Fox got the two beds and Peppy with Falco, had to share the floor.  
"Why do I have to share the floor?' Falco whined as Krystal went to the bathroom to change and Peppy went to get some Coke-a-cola. (Yes, I am a fan of Coke-a-cola and, I WILL NEVER ANGER THE COKE GODS! Ok, forget I just said that and let's move on.)  
Well, you drew the shortest of them all so I guess it's only fair," Fox said shrugging his shoulders while he sat on the bed.  
"Oh, well then was it fair that I didn't get to choose the place we went to or I just got knocked into an elevator only to have my wing clipped and having to sleep on the floor!?" Falco screamed as he jumped up hopping mad.  
"Well, we all have our off days, but you'll forget all that when we go to our first activity for this trip, honest!" Fox replied putting up his hands.  
"I hope so," Falco muttered as he turned around and folded his arms up. Just when Peppy came in with a bunch full of ice and a 30 gallon litter of Coke-a-cola.  
"Just the ones I wanted to see!" Peppy replied cheerfully to Fox and Falco," How have you been doing?"  
"Ummm, what's with all the ice Peppy? Don't you know it's a little crowded in here and cold enough outside?" Fox asked as he stared at the pile of drink items in Peppy's already packed arms.  
"No, not at all. But I don't think that will cause much of and, Opps!" Peppy said when an ice cube dropped and he stepped on it sending the pop bottles rolling, the ice following behind, and the one he had stepped on flying around the room.  
"Duck!" Fox screamed as he dropped and crawled under his bed and Peppy did the same. The ice cube in the air then hit Falco in the head, bringing his attention back from his day land nightmare he was happening about this trip, only so he could turn around for the worst. After turning around, he found himself starting to run but the ice had already melted which made the floor very slippery with a pop bottle underneath him going as fast as it could roll the opposite way. Before Falco could even scream, he was thrown back out the open window. Unfortunately, they were not on the first floor, but the ninth.  
"Can Falco fly without his Arwing?" Fox asked Peppy turning to him.  
"Not really, and with that wing, not a chance," Peppy replied getting out from under the bed. Just then Krystal ran out of the bathroom.  
"What happened? Where did Falco go?" Krystal asked as she made her way to the middle of the room.  
"Uhhh, he went to the cafeteria downstairs so we said we would join him, got to go!" Fox answered making a dash for the door.  
"Yeah, sorry we can't stay, why don't you wait for us to come back here?" Peppy asked.  
"Ok, but as long as your not gone too long," Krystal replied as Peppy shut the door.  
  
Will they ever come back? Is Falco ok? Will they return with him and is he cursed for the rest of the story if Slippy doesn't return? Find out next time! 


	4. Falco's end? Two stories inside of one?

Ok, I know that I have made a few mistakes in the past few chapters but bear with me so I can get this over with a positive comment at least, just one??? Also, I might not put Slippy in this chapter like I said to correct myself. I'm having WAY too much fun torturing Falco for my own amusement! Lets stat right now! And by the way, this is the chapter Falco tries to get back home but it DOSE NOT WORK!  
  
Falco was still falling those floors, screaming like a little girl. Wondering was he was going to go splat at; he looked down only to find a hot spring below him.  
'Great! First I turn into mister jinx and now I'm going to be Mr. Jinx deep fried style!' Falco thought as he passed the second floor. From this height though, he could see Fox busting out the door towards where he was going to land followed by Peppy.  
"Quick! Hurry up and grab me you nimrods before I turn into a KFC meal!" screamed Falco as he looked down and realized that he was only about seven feet from the water.  
"Well, you're going to land in water so you should be OUCH!" Fox tried to say when he was interrupted by Falco, not hitting the spring, but missing it only by three inches and landing on the hard pavement that surrounded it.  
"You ok Falco?" Fox asked as he looked over him from where he stood.  
"Well," replied Falco as he painfully stood up," if it wasn't for that dumb hare over there, I would have been just fine."  
"Heah, I'm not stupid!" screamed Peppy as he made his way to a rather red Falco. Only to be stopped by Fox.  
"Psst! Didn't you say that fighting was pointless and we shouldn't do that! What happened to your morals?!" Fox asked as he held his collar securely.  
"Those "morals" mean nothing when someone insults you in public, especially your friend!" Peppy cracked as he ripped away from Fox's grip.  
"But this is supposed to be a relaxing vacation with nothing but fun!" Fox pleaded.  
"Fine. But Falco has to stop this "everyone is out to get me thing"," Peppy said with a civilized voice.  
"WHAT!? THAT'S PROPOSTEROUSE! I DO NOT SAY THAT OR DO THAT!" Falco was on the last of his nerves with everyone let alone this vacation. He would be darned if he had to stay here for more than a week. At least Slippy wasn't here to make matters worse.  
"Falco!" Fox said in a scolding matter," Just do it!"  
"Hi! It was taking all of you so long that I came by myself down those stairs. I am glad you made it to the hot springs!" Krystal said cheerfully as she drooped her towel on a bench and dived right in. Fox was happy that she was enjoying it and ever since her sort-of joined up with the team, she was always a great help and showed care for everyone on the team. Just like Falco's incidents today, ok, they were particular but it was respectable and Krystal understood that. Although, his thoughts were soon intercepted by being pushed in by Peppy who dived in right after him.  
"Aren't you going to join us? I mean, you can't be scared of just a little hot water can you Falco?" Peppy asked annoyingly.  
"No, I have already told all of you and I think you should know that now!" Falco replied raising his voice. From know on, he was going to try and make the best out of the vacation time they had, but it wasn't working at all for him. He didn't like this place or anything this place had. As Falco began to think about going back to the hotel room to heal, the same two little kids from the elevator and by him and knocked him into the water. (Ok, I used this because I'm sure most of you are or have been on a vacation and you're minding your own business and a kid or two like that has bumped into you once or twice. It is very annoying!)  
Underwater, Falco began to question if they should have a lease put on them or just be shoot on sight when he soon realized that he had to breathe. Struggling, he made his way to the surface.  
"Finally made a choice to join us?" Peppy asked as he saw Falco's head pop up.  
"You don't look too happy Falco," Fox said as he prepared to race Krystal in a swimming race. Grumbling, Falco made his exit to the spring, only to have the most annoying thing to happen to a bird actually happening to him.  
"Haha! You're featherless Falco!" Peppy screamed of laughter as he noticed.  
'It must have been the hot spring somehow' Falco thought as he slipped  
on a new shirt in the hotel room.  
"It's a wonder they didn't kick us out right then," Fox wondered as he sat there on his bed drying of his fur. "It's been a long day Falco, why don't you rest and skip having dinner with us tonight?" Fox suggested as a friend. Ok, they had some disagreements in the past but they were still very good friends, no matter what. And as far as Fox knew about that is they watch each others' back for trust and sincerity.  
"No, when the meal is over, I think I will probably re-think this whole trip," Falco replied not even looking up to see Fox as he tied his shoes. Sometimes, Fox just wondered about him. Especially after that fall. It must have rattled something to get Falco to say such a thing.  
"Where are we going to eat?" Peppy inquired as he stood up from the only chair in the whole room.  
"That's a problem, Slippy's the one whose supposed to, but since he's not here I guess Falco can chose," Fox recalled as he remember the discussion they had earlier on the mother ship about restaurants.  
"How about something like a Dino salad or something?" Falco asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
"No, that's in our Lylant system. How about the restaurant downstairs? We could even eat outside too!" Peppy suggested out of the blue.  
"That sounds fine," said Krystal tiredly. She wasn't used to all this running around the hotel thing and she was pretty tired, but she could stand one meal at least. When they made it down there, they were seated almost instantly and given a menu, but to Falco's dismay, it had everything that didn't fell at all right to eat for him.  
"Let's see, Chicken, chicken, chicken, and chicken, DO THEY SERVE ANYTHING OTHER THAN CHICKEN!" Falco wondered out loud. It was a big surprise that all of Alaska didn't hear that. "What kind of restaurant is this?" Falco asked Fox.  
"Don't know, ask Peppy, but I don't think we'll have much of a difference in our orders," Fox could only say as he studied the menu. Turning to Peppy, he asked the same question.  
"Chicken cooks united" Why?" Peppy asked as he sat down the menu.  
"I'm a bird! Did it ever occur to you that that's why I don't like to eat chicken?" Falco asked as he got uneasy staring at the menu so long.  
"No, not really," Peppy said as he started to do his own things again. Falco gave up and walked toward the railing to look at the steep drop from there. At least it might easy his mind.  
"Where are you going Falco, you haven't even ordered?" Fox asked as he saw his best friend getting up to leave the table.  
"Oh, just to look over that drop over there. It might clear up my mind," Falco answered as he started to walk over there.  
"Don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean, you have had a lot of bad luck today and it might happen again," Fox pointed out as he put the menu down.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Falco replied as he ran toward the railing as Fox just shook his head. (Yes, I am making this a short of dramatic chapter but I'M TIRED! I hope you're happy anyway.) As Falco looked down the drop off and finally starting to enjoy the scenery, he realized that there was no chance that he would be knocked down by two little kids again. I mean, it was way too late for any kid to up at the moment. As Falco closed his eyes, he forgot to notice those same kids running around again. And before he knew it, he was plummeting toward the ground at an almost supersonic speed.  
Closing his eyes, he waited for contact, but he hit the ground, it felt soft, like feathers. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a chicken coop with about 500 other chickens and a variety of other birds. When he finally drew a conclusion he knew that if anyone ordered a big, fresh plate of chicken, he wouldn't be here for too long anymore and there was no way to escape.  
  
Ok, how is that for another chapter? Falco will not die because I have more ideas for him. I will bring back Slippy and, well, the others will continue the vacation! This should me good so get some popcorn and take a seat to read the next chapter! 


	5. Krystal learns about Dog sled races

Ok, for the record, this chapter will have multiple character things. Like switching between each other. You'll understand when you read it. Also, I WOULD LIKE A REPLY SOMETIME SOON PEOPLE! Gods, dose anyone read this? Or is that my story really sucks?  
  
In the morning, Fox got up and went to the bathroom. Making sure he didn't step on Peppy, he quickly made it there before Krystal awoke and had a chance to use it first.  
'I wonder what happened to Falco last night. Maybe he just went to look for Slippy,' Fox thought as he made his way to the sink. Although he knew that Falco didn't particularly like Slippy, he still treated him like a friend at times, but that had become pretty rare now and it seemed like they always seemed to be getting into fights now. 'I wonder where he is,' Fox thought as he left the bathroom to wake up everyone.  
Not too far away was Falco just getting up too.  
"Urgh, it feels like I had been run over by a truck. Did Fox even turn the lights on?" Falco questioned as he made his way towards where he saw light coming threw. But, the door was just being enough for him to get out on his hands and knees. When he came out, he found himself in a very crowded coop of chickens and birds he didn't know existed. 'Where am I? Oh, know I remember what happened! When I see those kids next I'm gonna,' Falco's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the discussion from be hind him.  
"Yes, I know that there's another bird and he's big enough to finish the big banquet tonight and he's half plucked to boot but they aren't all fat yet and, even if we have to kill off all the chickens, we'll have to wait for another shipment, but I'll get to feeding them," the man said on the telephone.  
"Wha, what?! I gonna really be a KFC meal! Oh just great, there is no way of escaping and I left my gun in the hotel room which is probably stories up and I won't be able to get anyone's attention! Heah, ouch, stop that! It hurts, ouch, stop, it, ow, WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Falco screamed as he was being chassed by 500 pecking chickens around the crowded pen. Falco was just three feet ahead of theme when he tripped over a stump that had forgotten to be token out. With an ooff on the floor, he tried to get up, but he couldn't because his feet had gotten tangled on the roots that were above ground.  
In a mater of minutes, (Falco Fans, I suggest that you turn away for this part.) Falco was covered in pecking chickens.  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Falco pleaded as he tried to kick them off, but it was no use and soon he found himself covered in a white feather, pecking party. And then he could feel himself starting to bleed at all this pecking. When he thought all hope was lost, he heard a big bang from the side of the cage which scared off all the chickens. When he got up, Falco could only stare in disbelief at who it was. Slippy, a little charred but otherwise unharmed, stood right in front of him.  
"Hiya Falco! Did you know how I got here?" Slippy asked in his annoying voice.  
"Not really, but I need your help," Falco explained.  
"Being saved from chickens?" Slippy asked stupidly.  
Outside, just a few miles away from the hotel, Fox, Krystal and Peppy watched as the teams of dogs and humans prepared for the Iditarod.  
"Why are those dogs being harnessed?" Krystal asked as Fox read about the race and Peppy watched all the dogs with a nervous expression.  
"We, it says here that that's what powers the sleigh, KRYSTAL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Fox screamed as he jumped up and ran over to Krystal who was un-tieing one of the sled dog teams.  
"I'm saving them," Krystal answered, turning towards him.  
"You know you can get in big trouble for that if you actually succeeded doing that don't you?" Fox asked sternly. Behind him, Peppy made it slowly down the bleachers and over to the two. But when he was half way there, some dogs did get unhooked and started to chase him around.  
"AAHHHH! HELP ME FOX!" Peppy screamed as he began to run in circles and soon towards the hotel with the dogs in hot pursuit.  
"Do you understand now?" Fox asked Krystal after explaining everything.  
"Yes I do. I won't do that again," Krystal replied in an embarrassed way. She had never thought that this planet could be soo confusing at all, but she thought the scenery was peaceful and she was actually having a very good time.  
"Let's get back to our seats now. But, where's Peppy, I thought I heard him come down," Fox said as he turned to face Krystal. Krystal only shrugged. She didn't know where Peppy was.  
"Should we go look for him before the race starts?" Fox asked Krystal as they both sat down.  
"Why not? But he must be at the hotel because he forgot something," Krystal replied.  
"I guess your right, maybe we shouldn't," Fox continued saying has he watched all the dogs jumping for joy.  
"Wait a minute, could it be that, no, it couldn't be," Fox started to say but was interrupted by the speaker com.  
"Ladies and Gents, there will be a slight delay today because someone who did not hook up there dogs properly, just lost them. He says that they we chasing a walking, talking rabbit. Thank you," it finished.  
"Do you think that that could be Peppy they're talking about?" Krystal asked as she turned to face Fox.  
"Nah, not Peppy, he's smarter than those dogs and probably out- smarted them in chasing a really rabbit. I mean, Peppy isn't that stupid!" Fox answered as he turned to face her.  
"I hope your right you know, Peppy could be in danger!" Krystal urged on.  
"'How about after the start of the race, we look for him. Ok?" Fox asked as he turned his head towards the race.  
"Ok!" Krystal replied happily. She was very happy that she always got her way sometimes when Fox was around. Sometimes, it felt like he just wanted to be a gentleman near her most of the time. Although she liked it, it also got on her nerves and she wised she could find a way to tell him that, but then again. Then she shook her head and returned her attention to the starting line.  
'I hope they get those dogs back here for Peppy's sake,' Krystal though going away to a dream world again.  
  
Ok, what will happen to Peppy and what about Falco and Slippy? Find out next time! 


	6. The End

Ok, I'm sorry for not at all updating and junk, I WAS SOO DARN BUSY ALL WEEK! Anyway, I'll go easy on some of the things for I'm finishing this story with a VERY STUPID CHAPTER! Sniff, all the memories! Ok, on with the chapter before I bore you to death! Also, sorry about typos, it's a living breathing habit of mine!  
  
"Look Slippy, you got to get me out of here!" Falco said beginning to flap his arms around.  
"Why? It's not like they are going to eat you!" Slippy returned as he walked over to Falco to hit some scene into him when all of the sudden, they heard something that sounded like Peppy fall and hit the ground.  
"Peppy?" questioned Falco as he looked in to where the hole was.  
"Yep, its me. So that's were you two are. We were being to worry about you both! And by the looks of it, we might not survive," Peppy said as he looked around. Soon, Falco realized that it was much bigger than it appeared to be and that they were all in the cage. And, also, a guy was entering with a hatchet through the cage doors. And that's when everything blanked out.  
Well, Fox and Krystal had spent the whole day searching for all of them and when they finally got hungry, they went back to the restaurant to eat and, after they ordered, they found there friends, but naked, on the plate unconscious in front of them!  
"What a way to end a vacation," Fox said in discuss.  
  
Ok, I know that was short and a stupid ending but I'm thinking about something so you'll have to wait, BYE! 


	7. Bloopers!

Yep, this is an extra bonus for some of you who hated the ending of my story. I hope it will make you laugh your head off. Insure saneness will happen so if you are laugh non tolerant, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ANYWAYS?!  
  
BOOLPERS  
  
1# First chapter blooper after Falco says the first line. Slippy: Really? Falco: Slippy! That's not in the script, and we're supposed to be using ". Slippy: "Like this?" Falco: Forget it! Me: If this was a movie I would call it crape'. Director: Cut!  
  
2# blooper of that chapter after thinking about what to do to Slippy after he has his back turned. Falco: Yuck! Falco wouldn't think this. He would pull out his laser gun and shoot him in the back! Me: Well, that's not in the script! And besides I didn't mean for you to think like kissy kissy stuff but like murder dimwit! Slippy: I thought his name was Falco. Me: Shut up or I'll call my friends and through you out of the space ship! Slippy: Right. Director: Cut! Me: You're fired! Director: Darn! Slippy: You almost said a bad word! Everyone: SHUT UP SLIPPY! Slippy: Ok.  
  
3# Blooper from chapter one. After they hear banging from the cabinet. *All turn around and wait for it to open, three hours later, it hasn't opened. I walk in* Me: What's taking so long! *Opens cabinet and Peppy's not in there* Where in the creation is he? Fox: What did you do Falco? Falco: I thought it would be funnier if I put him outside. Fox & Me: IN OUTTER SPACE! Falco: Yep! And I think he's on Dinosaur planet right now so. Director: Cut! Me: Didn't I fire you? Director: Bye! *Runs out the air lock* Me: At least he's gone. Slippy: Peppy? Everyone: NO, THE DIRECTOR!  
  
4# Chapter 2, first blooper. After Slippy throughs his wrench at the button. *Instead of Slippy going away, Falco dose* Slippy: Was I standing in the wrong place? Fox: * Came in after the scene was supposedly finished* Na, he just wanted of the stage so he threw himself to the lock before you did. Slippy: Aw, *SINFF* that's the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me!*SNIFF* Me: Aw, that's so beautiful! Could we get some lighting outside to find Falco? Fox, Krystal, & Me: Na.  
  
5# in chapter three when Falco was near the elevator. When the kids were supposed to knock his wing in, they knock half of him in instead. Ripping him into two.* Me: FALCO'S DEAD! FALCO'S DEAD! Fox: What's so happy about that? Krystal: Don't know, don't care. Could you pass me a mint? Fox: *Handing her the mint* Sure.  
  
6# When Falco was on the bottle of Coke. *Beings to go towards the window, but turns around, thrown out the room door, down the hallway, to the stairs, and down the stairs, out the building and into the hot springs.* Me: O-Kay! Let's just edit that one for Falco, it would be the least we can do. Peppy: Are you starting to be nice to him? Me: No, I just want to put this into the bloopers section! Peppy: Kay!  
  
7# When Falco was pushed into the water. *Falco comes up in a Speedo* Me: X_X THAT'S NO IN THE SCRIPT! Falco: I changed it! Me: Really? Falco: Yes! Me: Then I guess you didn't expect this then. *Snaps fingers then 500 chickens start to chase him.* Baka Falco! (Baka= idiot)  
  
Me: Wait a minute, where is all the other bloopers?! *insane director comes out with the missing ones and hot glues them to his clothes* Me: What the? Director: Look at me, I'M PRETTY! WEE! Me: Thanks for reading! I got to go catch an insane director, see ya! *Runs off stage waving*  
  
Oh was that? Read all of my fanfiction please! You won't go wrong! 


End file.
